


Dear Akaashi

by yuety



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuety/pseuds/yuety
Summary: "Dear Akaashi,As I'm writing this letter, I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the verge of death."Akaashi reads the first line, feeling tears starting to form in his eyes.A fanmade work for the fanfiction 'In Another Life' for LittleLuxray, a letter in which Bokuto wrote for Akaashi in the hospital.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 15





	Dear Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 
  * Inspired by [Dear Kenma](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/735129) by Stoner-Sloth. 



> Ayo! This is my first time writing a fanfic so please deal with my trashy writing as English ain't my main language. If you're expecting deep and amusing content, perfect grammar and excellent writing style, this isn't for you :') Also I have to state that I am writing this for self-entertainment purposes. I might delete this if I feel like it. With that being said, I hope you enjoy the fanfic!

Akaashi looks at the folded paper. Kuroo gave it to him after the death of Bokuto's.

He gulps and decided to unfold it. He can feel himself regretting doing this. He surely will.

"Dear Akaashi,  
As I'm writing, I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the verge of death."

Akaashi can feel tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He rubs it away and continues.

"I'm going to keep this short and sweet because my hands are getting heavier and heavier as each word was written from the pen and seen on the paper.  
Please continue to live your days after my death. You may ignore what happened, or you may embrace the memories. It's your choice and I trust you enough to make the decizion."

Akaashi chuckled at how Bokuto spelled 'decision' as 'decizion'. It was very... Bokuto.

"Move on. Study hard, make friends, go out partying, get a girlfriend, there's all these things you can do! Please remember that no matter what, I'll still be in your heart. I'll most likely be gone by the time you read this letter. This is the one simple request I beg of you to do. Please. Move on.  
You mean the world to me, Akaashi, thank you for making the last year of my life so amazing and so memorable. Ever since the day I met you, I enjoyed my time with you, I loved watching Cloud Atlas with you, I loved texting in the late night with you, I loved when I spent the time in the hospital room with you. I know that you'll avoid remembering these lovely memories. Please don't, and instead, accept them. Look at them with smiles, smile because it happened.  
This will be my final farewell, I'm tired.  
Akaashi, farewell, and wish that we'll meet, in another life.  
Love,  
Bokuto"

Akaashi reads the letter with merely 260 words over and over. Each time he goes over it the words and every sentence hurt his heart more and more.

He comes to the realization that he needs to get over Bokuto's death but the letter keeps reminding him of it.

He decided the burn the letter on impulse as a sign of starting a new but regrets it last second and it’s too late.

The letter is gone. Turned into ashes and was blown away by the chilly wind. Vanished.

\-----

"Oh! what's this?"

Bokuto excitingly picks up the piece of folded paper that fell from the sky and runs towards the Fukurodani Gym. 

"Akaashi! Look what I've found!"

"What is it, Bokuto-san?"

"It's a letter!"

Akaashi's eyes lightens. He doesn't know why, but he just does. 

"It fell from the sky! Out of nowhere! Can you believe it?!!"

"Well, let's read it, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This fanfic is kinda, really short. Also credits to my friend Aria for helping me out to fill in some of the parts! The letter is inspired by a KenHina fanfic called "Dear Kenma" so if you're into that be sure to check it out :) It's the end of the year and I wish you all a happy new year! Stay safe and thanks for reading!


End file.
